


Маленькая смерть

by Metcar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку феста: "3.48. Хартвин. Взаимный юст, но никто не решается перешагнуть черту платонических отношений."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая смерть

\- Доброе утро, - шелестит Эггзи, на секунду замирая в дверях кабинета Гарри. Будто ожидая более четкого приглашения войти, чем сдержанное молчание и короткий кивок. Будто так не начинается каждый его день вот уже пару месяцев. Будто он все еще не верит, не осознает, не чувствует.  
Уже, конечно, совсем не утро, скорее, за полдень, но Эггзи справедливо считает время своего пробуждения самым настоящим утром. Он вообще никогда не мог назвать себя ранней пташкой. Но в кабинете у Гарри пахнет вполне по-утреннему: крепким кофе и свежей газетой, – наверняка, ищет новый кричащий заголовок для своей стены почета – страницы которой с шорохом сминаются в пальцах Гарри, когда он опускает ее, чтобы проводить взглядом Эггзи до кресла с другой стороны стола.  
Эта комната – бесспорно его любимая во всем доме Гарри. Тут всегда такой уютный полумрак, что Эггзи хочется закутаться в него, как в теплое пуховое одеяло, завернуться, чтобы никогда больше не высовывать и носа наружу. Здесь тепло и тихо, здесь запах дорогой кожи и дерева. Запах спокойствия и защищенности. Запах Гарри. Здесь и сам Гарри. Когда не подставляется под пули, лезвия и тяжелые предметы на очередном задании, снова и снова спасая мир во всем мире, конечно.  
Эггзи уже больше месяца сидит взаперти, он даже на базу больше не вхож. Но все его возмущения Гарри прерывает размеренным и вкрадчивым: «У тебя есть право на отдых после всего этого безумия. Ты и так очень хорошо постарался и выложился, мой мальчик». Эггзи хочется прошипеть что-то вроде: «А для Вас так все прошло пустячково, да? Так, небольшая ссадина». И обязательно добавить вежливое: «Сэр». Непременно. Но он стискивает зубы до скрипа и кулаки до хруста, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Тем более что эти последние два слова Гарри на выдохе снова – как всегда, как, черт возьми, всегда – утаскивают землю у него из-под ног. Эггзи злится и чувствует себя до одури никому не нужным.  
Единственное место, куда время от времени выбирается Эггзи, - это его старый дом. Именно так его называет теперь про себя Эггзи, потому что он нашел себе новый – настоящий – дом. Он не пытается ничего себе объяснить, он просто уверен, что дом, тот, каким он должен быть, тот, которого его лишили еще в глубоком детстве, должен ощущаться именно так. В доме Гарри он чувствует себя как в чертовой неприступной крепости, где никакое зло не дотянется и не доберется до него. Это настолько по-детски, что Эггзи иногда хочется очень громко и обидно смеяться над самим собой за подобную чушь. Но вместе с тем ему так больно думать об этом, больно до глухого скрежета в груди. Эггзи кажется жутко несправедливым, что, только будучи совершенно взрослым человеком, он обрел то, что полагается любому нормальному ребенку – защиту.  
Объяснить что-то матери он тоже не пытается. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Потому что даже чистая правда – особенно правда – будет выглядеть странно в ее глазах. Странно и абсолютно неправильно. «Привет, мам, знаешь, я живу с приятелем моего отца, и он тайный агент», - эта фраза выглядит абсурдной даже в мыслях Эггзи. Но еще страшнее и несправедливее ощущается: «Я живу просто замечательно, но не могу пустить вас в свою жизнь». А Эггзи вовсе не хочет выглядеть плохо в глазах матери, хоть та и никогда не пыталась быть для него образцово-показательной.  
Она и не думала уходить от Дина. Не просто не собиралась, не смогла или не хотела. На прямое предложение Эггзи «свалить подальше от этого мудака», она так и ответила без заминок и пауз: «И не подумаю». И Эггзи с ужасом и отвращением признал тогда тот факт, что вот она – любовь, эгоистичная и всепоглощающая. Смрадное и трясинное болото, из которого нет выхода, которое затянет тебя с головой и никогда не выпустит, - это любовь. А еще Эггзи окончательно убедил себя, что лучше заполнит зияющую, клокочущую черную дыру сведенного к абсолюту одиночества внутри себя невзначай словленной пулей, чем наберет туда зловонной жижи этого болота.  
Он больше не виделся с матерью с тех пор, как ушел. Он просто не мог. Поэтому приходит каждый раз, пока в квартире никого нет. Без труда проникает внутрь – благо, у него есть все необходимые для этого навыки, почерпнутые им из многих областей своих занятий, включая новоприобретенную. Он садится на запыленный и скрипящий натужно от старости диван, долго сидит там – часами, он может поклясться в этом – и смотрит в одну точку, сглатывая обидную горечь.  
Эггзи чувствует, что окончательно теряется в этом мире, растворяется в нем, испаряется, и решительно не понимает, чем занимался вообще в те времена, когда не рисковал попрощаться с жизнью каждую секунду. Эггзи пуст и измучен неуемным самоанализом.  
А еще, будто всего это никак не может быть достаточно для несчастных нервов Эггзи, Гарри чертов Харт нисколько не делает его жизнь проще. Только что чудом вернувшийся с того света, делающий вид, что ни разу не находился на волосок от смерти, Гарри. Гарри, при виде которого по возвращении со спасения мира у Эггзи подкашиваются ноги, и чуть не теряется равновесие – нет, конечно, не сознание, вы не подумайте. Гарри, для которого у Эггзи тогда не находится ни единого «почему» и «как», а только бесконечное «я знал». Но несмотря на эту слепую веру в полное его всемогущество, Гарри продолжает казаться Эггзи эфемерным, нечетким. Не до конца вернувшимся. Эггзи будто готовится потерять его снова, каждый раз подбирается, сжимается, как пружина, в напряженном ожидании, не в силах ни уснуть спокойным сном, ни пропихнуть кусок в горло, ни хотя бы занять себя чем-то отвлекающим от постоянных мыслей о Гарри на очередной миссии. Которые, кстати говоря, начинают случаться с завидной частотой – раз в три дня, будто на него решили свалить всю работу службы. Эггзи знает, что не должен так сходить с ума, зацикливаться, это не профессионально, в конце концов, Гарри бы это не понравилось. Но ничего не может с собой поделать. И в конечном итоге все, что творится у Эггзи в голове, сводится к простому: «Гарри. Пусто. Страшно. Гарри. Не понимаю. Нет смысла. Гарри».  
А потом вдруг «не понимаю» сменяется на «чертовски ясно понимаю». И от этого понимания у Эггзи шумит в ушах и становится нечем дышать. Все внезапно встает на свои места так четко, словно собирается идеально разрезанный паззл. Эггзи осознает, что не он один изменился после того дня. Вот только Эггзи опустел тогда, будто он герой, рожденный, чтобы выполнить единственный подвиг, и не годный ни на что более, а Гарри – наоборот, наполнился необъяснимым смыслом жизни. Он выглядит теперь как человек, который чуть было не потерял то, чем так и не успел обзавестись, и теперь лихорадочно хочет успеть, найти себя везде и во всем. И дает понять Эггзи совершенно недвусмысленно, в чем именно он больше всего желает себя найти. То, что было для Эггзи образчиком умиротворения и сдержанности, становится настоящим электрошоком, не позволяющим расслабиться ни на секунду. Каждый раз, когда Эггзи ловит на себе его взгляд, ему кажется, что он сейчас же сгорит на месте от количества того жара, которым его обдает. От такого взгляда Эггзи хочется кусать губы до крови, чтобы не чувствовать совсем ничего больше, и смотреть куда угодного, только не в самое жерло этого вулкана. Хочется провалиться сквозь землю, да, желательно, поглубже, от стыда за собственное самодовольство, скребущееся на задворках сознания. Потому что – вот оно. И если бы не раздирающий его в клочья страх все потерять, все испортить, лишиться единственного хорошего в своей жизни, он прыгал бы от злорадного счастья и орал во всю глотку: «Смотрите, вот оно! Видели вы, чтоб Гарри Харт – сама безупречность, воплощение джентельменства, сэр Галахад – на кого-то так пялился, как озабоченный подросток? То-то же!». Но здравый смысл, новизна и дикость этого взгляда остужают чувство собственного превосходства, заменяя его на совершенно другие, противоположные друг другу – безумный, сковывающий, парализующий страх и горячечную похоть. И этот коктейль настолько раздирает все внутри Эггзи, что ему хочется выть.  
Конечно, Эггзи хочется, хочется давно и абсолютно точно. С самого первого раза, как он проследил за этими отточенными движениями и самоуверенным шагом, как услышал насмешливо-спокойный голос с вечно поучающими нотками. И что уж говорить, что вид Гарри, с холодным бешенством расправившегося с толпой отморозков тогда в баре, просто лишил Эггзи способности связно мыслить, и поселил в нем нестерпимое: «Хочу». В Эггзи вообще, как и подобает людям, в обществе которых он вырос, с самого детства прочно обосновалось стремление нарушать любые правила. Но в этот раз у него было действительно много весомых причин не делать этого. «Он друг отца, он может погибнуть в любую секунду, он намного старше, в конце концов!» - беспомощно вопил здравый смысл Эггзи, а сам Эггзи в этот момент едва сдерживал дрожь и судорожный выдох от теплой ладони Гарри, опустившейся на его плечо. И Эггзи был уверен, что ему никогда в жизни не ответят, что все эти его глупости рано или поздно уйдут на дно Титаником, столкнувшимся с ледяной горой безразличия.  
А потом Эггзи становится понятно, что он был бы намного счастливее, будь все оно на самом деле так. Оставайся оно по-прежнему так. Но под новым взглядом Гарри Эггзи становится куда труднее жить, труднее не снести все удерживающие его барьеры и не поддаться обжигающему от одной мысли о себе искушению. Под этим облизывающим Эггзи с ног до головы взглядом здравый смысл все же начинает сдавать свои позиции, оставляя вместо своих аргументов слабое: «Ну, может, все же не надо?». Но Эггзи продолжает сопротивляться изо всех сил, потому что кое-что в нем все-таки не слабеет. И это – страх потерять то, что у него уже есть, лишиться этой незыблемой уверенности в том, что Гарри не бросит его, позаботится, не будет злиться на него, потому что для этого поводов никаких и не может быть. Страх сделать что-то не так. Потому что Эггзи на сто процентов уверен в том, что отношения между людьми можно испортить только в том случае, когда они есть.  
Чуть позже для измученной психики Эггзи все становится еще хуже. К полыхающим огнем глазам Гарри добавляются его руки. Он начинает прикасаться к Эггзи гораздо чаще, чем требуется: медленно и вдумчиво скользит подушечками пальцев по пальцам Эггзи, передавая ему кружку горячего кофе за завтраком, при этом не отрывая внимательного взгляда от его лица, от которого – Эггзи уверен – сейчас пойдет такой же пар, как от самой кружки; похлопывает Эггзи по спине или плечу каждый раз, когда желает ему доброго утра, дня, вечера, ночи, или «приятно оставаться», куда-то снова уходя; кладет руку Эггзи на бедро, чтобы немного отодвинуть его и освободить себе путь, когда они сталкиваются в узком коридоре дома, и будто невзначай сжимает чуть сильнее, чем стоило бы, задерживает ладонь дольше, чем стоило бы, скользит ею ниже, чем стоило бы. В тот, последний, раз Эггзи почти срывается. Он жмурится из последних сил, чтобы не видеть, не встречаться глазами с этим взглядом, едва сдерживается, когда тело предательски ведет в сторону обжигающего касания, прижимается спиной к стене, давая Гарри пройти, и длинно выдыхает задержанный в легких воздух, когда ладонь исчезает с его бедра. А потом смотрит долго в обтянутую идеально подогнанным пиджаком спину, пытаясь заставить свое сердце биться в человеческом ритме. Эггзи давно уже сдает себя с потрохами, он знает это. Слепой и глухонемой калека с отставанием в развитии и то уже бы все понял, что уж говорить про Гарри Харта. Но Эггзи уверен, что он ни за что не сделает первый шаг. Если уж его миру и суждено рухнуть, пусть хотя бы это случится не по его собственной воле. Так что Эггзи просто ждет, что же будет дальше, и с каждым днем ожидание все мучительнее, а сумасшествие все ближе.  
Еще через пару недель начинаются совсем странные, непонятные и немного обидные для Эггзи вещи – Гарри начинает преподносить ему подарки. «Мелочи», - говорит Гарри будничным тоном. Но у Эггзи глаза лезут на лоб от этих мелочей: ремень из матовой крокодиловой кожи, тонкий кованый браслет из белого золота, несколько костюмов, сшитых специально для Эггзи по снятым с него еще до первой – единственной – его миссии меркам. «Не полней и не худей, иначе не сядет», - наставительно говорит Гарри, прикладывая к Эггзи один из пиджаков. Эггзи только заторможенно кивает в ответ, потому что все его существо сконцентрировано на тонком аромате, исходящем от руки Гарри на уровне его виска. Эггзи наполняет запах виски, одеколона и пороха, и он почти полностью уверен, что именно так должен пахнуть настоящий мужчина. Пиджак очень приятный на ощупь, из мягкой шерсти, и Эггзи вообще безумно нравятся любые подарки Гарри, хоть он все еще предпочитает костюмам растянутые толстовки и джинсы. Но все это кажется Эггзи до безумия неправильным – он и так живет тут как принц за чужой счет, и совсем не хочет задумываться, зачем Гарри вообще все это нужно.  
Вот и сейчас Гарри достает из ящика стола маленькую коробочку, обтянутую в темно-синий блестящий бархат, и двигает ее к Эггзи по столешнице. У Эггзи против воли вырывается:  
\- Снова? Что это?  
\- Мелочь, - пожимает плечами Гарри, но при виде откровенного недоумения и плохо сдерживаемого любопытства на лице Эггзи, в его глазах загорается спокойное веселье. – Открой и увидишь.  
Эггзи сжимает в пальцах очередной подарок и откидывает крышечку торопливее, чем ему хотелось бы. Внутри поблескивает небольшой золотой перстень с тонкой гравировкой его инициалов. Эггзи жмурится, когда отсвет от тусклой лампы, отразившись от гладкой поверхности кольца, попадает ему в глаза.  
\- Красиво, - выдыхает он тихо-восхищенно и добавляет вежливо: - Спасибо.  
Но Эггзи просто не может не продолжить привычную мантру:  
\- Вот только мне ничего не нужно…  
Но Гарри впервые перебивает его, не дав закончить, мгновенно мрачнеет и морщится, как от пощечины:  
\- Я знаю, Эггзи. Я давно уже понял, что тебе ничего не нужно от меня. Еще с самого первого раза, как услышал это. Это нужно мне. Давай договоримся так, хорошо? Последнее время ты не выглядишь особо счастливым, я просто хочу, чтобы хотя бы что-то подняло тебе настроение. Выкинь это из головы, я не собираюсь тебя покупать, - последнюю фразу Гарри чеканит буквально по слогам, и Эггзи практически слышит то, что должно следовать за ней, то, что очевидно, по крайней мере, для него самого – так уж точно. «Ты и так уже весь мой».  
А еще все сказанное настолько многословно и искренне для Гарри, настолько неправдоподобным и фантастическим кажется Эггзи услышать все это от него, что он точно чувствует, как все правила этой затянувшейся, уже болезненной для них обоих игры трещат и ломаются, словно трухлявые поленья от старости, стоит едва к ним прикоснуться.  
\- Я уезжаю на задание, - бросает Гарри все еще немного раздраженно и смотрит на часы на руке, аккуратно сдвигая пальцем накрахмаленный манжет. – Прямо сейчас.  
«Ну, кто бы сомневался», - проносится в голове у Эггзи, но он только молча кивает, и наблюдает, как Гарри поднимается с недовольно скрипнувшего кресла, расправляет пиджак одним уверенным движением, а потом подходит к сидящему Эггзи со спины и кладет руку ему на плечо. Эггзи начинает потряхивать сразу же, потому что он ощущает, что немного шершавая, теплая кожа на ребре указательного пальца Гарри в миллиметре от его шеи, и одно неловкое – или ловкое – движение, и они обязательно соприкоснутся. Но у Гарри не бывает лишних жестов. Так что вместо этого он убирает руку с плеча Эггзи, наклоняется к стремительно наливающемуся краснотой уху и вкрадчиво шепчет куда-то в самое сознание: «Приятного дня, мой мальчик». И в этом пожелании гораздо больше обещания, чем должно было бы быть. Под звук закрывающейся двери у Эггзи случается немая истерика.  
Эггзи проводит весь день в кабинете. Сидит в кресле, совершенно не имея сил к тому, чтобы встать с него, и крутит в руках коробочку со своим новым подарком. Подносит ее к лицу иногда, вдыхая полной грудью тот самый запах настоящего мужчины, оставленный на ней пальцами Гарри. Этот запах заставляет его закрывать глаза и закусывать губу, представляя. Представляя, какими будут прикосновения Гарри, когда они перестанут быть украдкой, представляя его руки на своем теле, широкие, немного мозолистые ладони, оглаживающие обнаженную спину от плеч до самой поясницы, представляя растянутые в довольной улыбке губы, ловящие нетерпеливые частые выдохи Эггзи. Представляя, как Гарри будет целовать его. Везде, где сможет поймать: в узких коридорах, в теплой ванной, наполненной паром, в кабинете, в этом самом кресле, в примерочной перед большим зеркалом и в спальне – о, да, очень часто в спальне. Наверняка, эти поцелуи будут очень жадными, мокрыми и совершенно непристойными, выпивающими из Эггзи весь рассудок и лишающими возможности сопротивляться, потому что это, черт возьми, именно то, что обещают его глаза.  
Когда воображение Эггзи пытается пойти дальше поцелуев с Гарри, Эггзи уже откровенно плохеет, и он готов поклясться, что его температура подскакивает на несколько градусов. Потому что это настолько слишком, что даже мысленные картинки грозятся сжечь Эггзи дотла. Он откидывает голову на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша и часто облизывая прокушенную губу. В паху все тянет и пульсирует так, что Эггзи думает, что кончит просто от того, что представит себя под Гарри, представит его внутри.  
\- Боже, - шепчет Эггзи. – Боже… Что же тогда будет…  
«Но разве так может продолжаться?» - неожиданно даже для Эггзи сдается здравый смысл.  
Гарри возвращается за пару минут до полуночи, когда Эггзи уже настолько измотан своими мыслями, что с остервенелым самозабвением пытается стереть их с себя жесткой мочалкой в душе своей гостевой спальни. Эггзи не слышит, как он заходит в дом, мягко прикрывая дверь и щелкая замком. Не слышит, как он прислоняет к стене зонтик, с которого крупными каплями, тут же образуя много маленьких прозрачных лужиц, на пол стекает вода – использовал по назначению, надо же. Не слышит, как он ступает по обитой мягким ворсом лестнице, поднимаясь наверх. Эггзи не слышит, как Гарри заходит в его спальню и замирает в дверном проеме ванной. Эггзи не запирает двери – зачем? Он знает, что Гарри не зайдет, Гарри никогда не заходил, и вообще был поблизости этой комнаты только раз – когда показывал Эггзи, где тот будет спать.  
Эггзи понимает, что что-то не так, лишь когда вышагивает из душа в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, и боковым зрением замечает нечто явно постороннее в этом помещении, резко разворачиваясь в сторону подозрительного объекта. И теперь Эггзи слышит все – как Гарри, безупречно собранный Гарри, никогда не делающий ничего лишнего, не сдерживает шумного, оглушающего выдоха, как он сглатывает и переводит дух, будто он на очередном задании и готовится к прыжку с парашютом прямо в эпицентр какой-нибудь бойни. И видит Эггзи тоже все. Видит, что у Гарри рассечена бровь – царапина, да, но довольно глубокая, с корочкой подсохшей крови. Видит, как Гарри делает шаг в его сторону, а потом – еще один, одновременно с этим снимая очки и кладя их на ближайшую полку. Видит, что взгляд у Гарри изменился снова. Хотя Эггзи не уверен – он почти никогда и не видел Гарри без очков, может, только пару раз от силы, но не при тех обстоятельствах, которые позволили бы ему все как следует высмотреть. Но факт остается фактом, взгляд у Гарри совсем другой – нисколько не похожий на тот, что был еще днем. Он спокойный и глубокий. Уверенный безоговорочно в принятом решении. Он проникает Эггзи в самую душу, норовя вывернуть его наизнанку. Но еще Эггзи видит в этом взгляде самое важное, не поверхностное, не эмоциональное, но чувственное. Гарри – настоящий, не фальшивый, правильный, единственно верный. И Эггзи отпускает себя. Их.  
Но Эггзи все еще немного страшно, он отступает и отступает от стремительно надвигающегося на него Гарри, хотя бежать, конечно, некуда. Отступает ровно до того момента, пока не упирается в столик под большим, все еще запотевшим от пара зеркалом. И когда двигаться уже некуда, Эггзи справедливо успокаивает себя, что сделал все, что мог, чтобы избежать неизбежного. А потом Гарри оказывается уже совсем, преступно близко, и его пальцы сжимают подбородок Эггзи, не позволяя ни на секунду отвести глаза.  
\- Что ты видишь? – спрашивает Гарри хриплым шепотом. Эггзи будто бьют током в солнечное сплетение, и он задыхается, потому что это просто невозможно выразить словами, тем более, сейчас, когда Эггзи вообще не уверен, что способен вспомнить человеческую речь, а Гарри точно ждет от него ответа.  
\- Тебя... Я вижу тебя, - сквозь сбивчивые выдохи едва слышно выдавливает из себя Эггзи. И не может понять, эти ли слова от него хотели услышать, потому что Гарри закрывает глаза и молча прислоняется лбом к его лбу, продолжая держать Эггзи за подбородок. А потом Гарри проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, и у Эггзи просто едет крыша. Он втягивает в рот любезно предоставленный палец, жмурится от удовольствия, будто пробует самое вкусное в мире лакомство, тесно обхватывает его губами и втягивает щеки, слегка посасывая. Эггзи сам не знает, какой реакции он ожидает на такие свои действия, но Гарри распахивает глаза и одергивает руку, заставляя Эггзи разочарованно выдохнуть. Не проходит и двух секунд, как Эггзи понимает, что напрасно расстраивался.  
Пальцы Гарри вплетаются в его волосы, сжимают, тянут, заставляя Эггзи запрокинуть голову и смотреть на Гарри еще больше снизу вверх. У Эггзи нет ни одной мысли в голове, она пустая и легкая, и если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как в его сознании, шурша, деловито катается перекати-поле. Он тяжело дышит через приоткрытый рот и не позволяет себе ни на секунду отвести взгляда от глаз Гарри.  
\- Как ты смеешь мне не верить? – шипит Гарри, и в этих словах столько злой боли, что Эггзи хочется немедленно начать вымаливать прощения на коленях. Но Гарри не дает ему вообще нисколько времени, чтобы сгенерировать свою реакцию. Потому что целует. Целует именно так, как Эггзи представлял себе – глубоко, тщательно, словно пытаясь забраться языком в каждый сантиметр его рта. У Эггзи кружится голова и слабеют колени, будто это вообще первый в его жизни поцелуй. Эггзи не хватает воздуха от захлестывающего с головой возбуждения, но он знает, что скорее задохнется, чем оторвется от Гарри сейчас. Гарри даже целуется как-то выверено-четко, у него будто есть какой-то алгоритм действий, просчитанный на множество шагов вперед, и Эггзи понимает, что он – часть этого алгоритма и не должен его нарушать. Поэтому Эггзи не смеет даже прикоснуться к Гарри, ведь он еще не сказал Эггзи четкого «можно», не дал отмашки и свободы действий. Так что Эггзи просто стоит, послушно подставляя Гарри открытый рот, жмурясь и давя в себе умоляющее хныканье. Эггзи хочется всего и сразу, но Гарри всегда все знает лучше, и это ясно как день.  
Гарри разрывает поцелуй на секунду как раз в тот момент, когда Эггзи кажется, что он сейчас задохнется. Эггзи судорожно вдыхает, но выдохнуть уже не успевает, потому что губы Гарри снова прижаты к его рту. Сквозь звон в ушах Эггзи пробивается совершенно непристойные и слишком громкие – оглушающие – звуки их поцелуя, и каждое маленькое осознание для Эггзи – как дезориентирующая пощечина. Гарри не может насытиться им. Гарри мало, Гарри хочется больше, дальше, сильнее и глубже. Гарри хочет его всего, без остатка. О, да, Гарри очень сильно его хочет – это невозможно не почувствовать, когда он вдруг почти незаметным жестом прижимается к Эггзи бедрами. Эггзи тихо стонет в поцелуй, все-таки не сдержавшись – и, боже, как же жалко-просяще это выходит, Эггзи непременно сгорел бы со стыда в любой другой ситуации, услышав такой звук от себя, - когда Гарри ведет, едва касаясь, кончиками пальцев по его коже – от ключицы до самого полотенца, все еще болтающегося на бедрах Эггзи. Кожа Эггзи будто расходится лоскутами вдоль прочерченного пальцами пути, а полотенце предательски соскальзывает на пол, словно только и ждало одного легкого прикосновения, чтобы сбежать, чтобы оставить Эггзи уж совсем беззащитным.  
Рука исчезает с затылка Эггзи, отпуская волосы, и поцелуй обрывается снова. Эггзи пару секунд не может заставить себя открыть глаза, боясь, что это все какой-нибудь глюк, игра его воспаленного воображения, измученного яркими образами, не оставляющими его последние несколько недель. Но он слышит тихое «Эггзи…» и все-таки заставляет себя посмотреть. Гарри выглядит потрясающе, на вкус Эггзи, просто великолепно – сейчас как никогда. Он часто облизывает губы, немного покрасневшие от долгого поцелуя. Пытается не выдать тяжелого дыхания, хоть Эггзи и замечает краем глаза, что грудь под рубашкой, галстуком и пиджаком – боже, как же на нем много одежды, слишком много – ходит ходуном. Смотрит на Эггзи с хитрым прищуром, этим своим «я-все-на-свете-знаю» взглядом. А корочка подсохшей крови на его брови треснула, позволяя просочиться наружу маленькой, почти незаметной алой капле. Эггзи поднимает руку – очень медленно, как во сне – и осторожно, ласкающе собирает эту каплю большим пальцем. Нарушает весь алгоритм. И тут же вынужден поплатиться за это.  
Гарри резко подается вперед, с силой сжимает бедра Эггзи и дергает довольно грубо, разворачивая к себе спиной. У Эггзи опять совершенно нет времени на анализ ситуации, так что все, что ему остается, - это покорно прогнуться под ладонью, настойчиво давящей на поясницу. Эггзи оказывается практически прижат лбом к зеркалу, упираясь руками в узкий мраморный столик под ним, и изо всех сил старается не поднимать глаза на свое отражение. Гарри сзади, и это – главная причина, по которой Эггзи не хочет смотреть в зеркало. Потому что сердце Эггзи точно не выдержит этой картины. Потому что чувствовать, как руки Гарри вдумчиво скользят по груди и поджимающемуся от этой ласки животу – это одно. А видеть все это – совсем другое.  
Гарри наклоняется немного, касаясь лацканами своего пиджака сведенных в напряжении лопаток Эггзи и – с ума сойти – прижимаясь к его заднице твердым стояком, буквально втираясь им между ягодиц. Эггзи даже немного больно от такого давления, но он вообще не намерен сейчас сконцентрироваться на каком-то ощущении. Он просто неверяще хнычет, силясь уложить в голове эту мысль: у Гарри стоит на него так, что можно вколотить пару сотен гвоздей. Гарри дышит ему в основание шеи жарким воздухом, отчего плечи Эггзи тут же покрываются мурашками, и вкрадчиво говорит, будто решает преподать Эггзи очередной урок прямо здесь и сейчас:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось. Мне нужно, чтобы тебе нравилось. Все, что я делаю, Эггзи.  
Но Эггзи почему-то слышит в этом: «Я схожу с ума, Эггзи. И не собираюсь делать это в одиночку». А потом Гарри прикусывает его загривок, сильно, будто совсем не опасается сделать больно. Или – напротив – уверен, что чем крепче сожмет зубы, тем громче и нетерпеливее будет ответное поскуливание, подло вырывающееся изо рта Эггзи. Эггзи даже не хочет и не собирается задумываться, откуда Гарри может знать, как с Эггзи надо обращаться, что с ним нужно делать, чтобы полностью вычистить его сознание от любых посторонних факторов, кроме одного необъемного желания – сдаться, снять с себя всю ответственность, подставиться, принять то, что дают. Чертов фантастически точный и беспроигрышный алгоритм Гарри Харта, чтоб его.  
Еще через пару секунд Эггзи до хруста в суставах сжимает пальцами мраморную столешницу, не в силах поверить в то, что слышит за своей спиной. И в полуобморочном удивлении распахивает глаза, встречаясь глазами со своим отражением и задумываясь на секунду, как его – вот он, все тот же прежний Эггзи, нисколько не изменившийся внешне – угораздило настолько вляпаться. Настолько, что опустившийся сзади на колени прямо в брюках на влажный пол ванной Гарри Харт мягко и с каким-то благоговением оглаживает его задницу, сжимает в ладонях ягодицы, раздвигая, и смотрит. Эггзи готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы видеть, как Гарри сейчас смотрит. Но он только слышит, как у Гарри вырывается какой-то клокочуще-рычащий выдох, а потом Эггзи забывает свое имя, забывает, какой формы Земля, какого цвета трава и что нужно делать, чтобы дышать. Потому что Гарри лижет его – одним длинным размашистым движением от промежности до самого копчика. Эггзи стонет протяжно, выгибая спину под неестественным почти углом, и не может удержать свое тело от того, чтобы податься назад в отчаянной попытке получить эту ласку снова. Гарри медлит немного, с усилием удерживая Эггзи на месте, горячо дышит во влажную от слюны нежную кожу, и повторяет движение, только гораздо короче, конкретнее и точечнее. Эггзи хнычет, уже не стесняясь, потому что более чем уверен теперь, что это – именно то, чего Гарри хочет – чтобы он перестал закрываться от него, чтобы доверился. Эггзи мелко дрожит всем телом, потому что к этим ощущениям невозможно привыкнуть. Невозможно привыкнуть к тому, как Гарри долго и тщательно разлизывает его дырку, сильно и часто проходясь всей плоскостью языка, расслабляет напряженно зажатые мышцы, раскрывает его перед собой, до предела растягивая ягодицы, отстраняется каждые несколько секунд, чтобы оценить результат или чтобы набрать побольше слюны. Эггзи вообще уверен, что у Гарри уже давно должно полностью пересохнуть во рту, потому что там внизу у Эггзи так непривычно мокро, что Эггзи кажется, будто он вообще только вышел из душа.  
Когда Гарри начинает толкаться языком внутрь – самым кончиком, Эггзи готов взвыть. «Это так грязно, как же это чертовски грязно», - думает Эггзи и тянется руками назад, сам разводя в стороны свои ягодицы, облегчая Гарри доступ. Эггзи никогда даже и не представлял себе такого с Гарри, не смел даже подумать, что Гарри будет делать с ним – для него – нечто подобное. Эггзи снова смотрит в зеркало: он весь в лихорадочном румянце – от груди и до кончиков ушей, и взгляд совсем нездоровый, затуманенный, будто он обдолбался всеми известными наркотиками сразу. Эггзи так много и одновременно так мало, он уже готов умолять, чтобы Гарри перестал мучить его этими недопроникновениями и оттрахал, наконец, как следует, как вдруг Гарри, вдоволь нализавшись Эггзи изнутри тоже, отодвигается и утыкается лбом в его поясницу. В Эггзи проникает один палец – всего один большой палец и на одну фалангу, по скользкой слюне входит легко, и, если бы Гарри захотел, он без труда смог бы вставить гораздо глубже и больше. Остальные пальцы той же руки осторожно давят Эггзи на промежность куда-то под яйца, почти невесомо массируют, и Эггзи ошарашен снова – он и сам не знал, что прикосновения там могут быть настолько приятны. Вторую руку Гарри опускает на болезненно стоящий член Эггзи, скользит ладонью по всей длине, почти не обхватывая даже толком, просто поглаживая. Эггзи понимает – ему хватит и этого, он давно уже на грани. Но Гарри вдруг сильно сжимает у самого основания, проталкивает палец глубже в Эггзи и чуть тянет наверх, раскрывая пульсирующий вход. У Эггзи перед глазами звезды, он шипит, морщится и вскидывает задницу. Если бы Гарри не удержал его, то Эггзи точно спустил бы от этого движения.  
\- Ты так потрясающе пахнешь, мой мальчик, - шепчет Гарри куда-то в копчик, шумно втягивая воздух. А у Эггзи в голове проносится что-то вроде язвительного: «Джентльмены должны пахнуть приятно везде, не так ли?». И Эггзи кончает, потому что Гарри проводит кончиком языка между все еще раздвинутых самим Эггзи ягодиц по самой кромке растянутого вокруг пальца входа и одновременно разжимает пальцы на члене Эггзи, ласково приглаживая его к самому животу.  
Эггзи не уверен, что сможет нормально устоять на ногах, поэтому хватается дрожащими руками за столик, продолжая выплескиваться в ладонь Гарри и слабо постанывать. Гарри выдаивает его досуха и поднимается с пола, поправляя чистой рукой задравшиеся брюки. Он смотрит в зеркало через плечо Эггзи, и, когда тот поднимает туманный взгляд на их отражение, скорее, читает по губам Гарри, чем слышит: «Давай, Эггзи, можно».  
И Эггзи дает. Дает долго, жадно и бешено, выпускает наружу снедающий его столько времени изнутри голод. Вгрызается Гарри в плечи и раздирает пальцами его спину, мечется подцепившим бешенство зверем, почти орет от боли, но просит еще, и успокаивается только под утро.  
Эггзи больше не страшно и не стыдно.  
Ближе к вечеру следующего дня, когда Эггзи просыпается в спальне Гарри – кажется, они справедливо решили, что эту ночь Эггзи можно остаться спать и здесь – на него с прикроватного столика смотрит маленькая записная книжка в бордовом кожаном переплете и с повязанной в углу кокетливым бантиком тонкой белой лентой. Гарри в спальне нет, так что пожираемый любопытством Эггзи, едва продрав глаза, кидается к – он не сомневается – очередной мелочи от Гарри. Эггзи пролистывает книжку целиком – она совсем пустая. И только последняя страница кажется немного толще остальных. Эггзи открывает ее и внимательно, боясь упустить хоть что-то, вчитывается в слова, выписанные аккуратными буквами в углу страницы: «Безусловная любовь внешне выглядит так же, как и безразличие».  
Эггзи широко улыбается, откидываясь обратно на подушки, плотно впитавшие в себя запах хозяина спальни, и думает, что, возможно, только может быть, не все варианты развития событий предрешены тем, что он видел уже в своей жизни, и оказаться в одном болоте с Гарри Хартом, тянущим тебя на дно, – не такая уж плохая альтернатива.


End file.
